


Untitled

by bribitribbit



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribitribbit/pseuds/bribitribbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nani gets her last report card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/gifts).



Nani got her final high school report card about three weeks after her parents' funeral and two days before her eighteenth birthday. She had already withdrawn from UCLA; this was just another topping on her life's ice cream bowl of suck.

 _KAUAI HIGH SCHOOL  
Nani Pelekai  
Class of 1998  
GPA: 3.98_

 _AP Physics 4.0  
AP English 3.8  
European History 3.6_ (It wasn't her fault the final paper was due the day she'd gotten the news.)  
 _Calculus I 4.0  
Physical Education 4.0  
AP Psychology 3.8_

They were amazing grades. They were the grades that had made her fourth in line for valedictorian (David was eighth). And now all of her hard work seemed pointless--what was she going to do with it? Her plan had been to go to UCLA and then to med school and then to move back to Hawaii and be one of those swanky, rich doctors who lived on the most beautiful islands. But now she had Lilo to worry about--Lilo, who had almost been taken away when the officials found out that Nani wasn't eighteen yet.

Nani loved her sister, she really did, but being all of six years old, Lilo wasn't quite UCLA material. And it wasn't like the financial aid office was willing to cover tuition _and_ room and board for a poor Pacific Islander student and her kid sister.

So she was stuck, watching the ice cream bowl of suck melt into something that now barely resembled her careful dreams. She didn't cry about it; crying was for wimps (she could hear David's playful voice saying so at the age of fifteen), and anyway, she didn't think she had any more tears left. She sat there on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared out the open window. The humid summer breeze blew the report card and its envelope out her open bedroom door.

Lilo poked her head in, her tiny fist clutching poor, ugly Scrump. "Nani?" she whispered. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Nani looked at Lilo, at the mud on the hem of her dress and the leaves in her hair. She had to laugh a little. "Oi, Lilo, where have you been, huh?"

Lilo tried to look as innocent as possible. "I've been building Scrump a house."

Nani shook her head. "Let's go get washed up."

"I built it in the bathroom," Lilo replied sheepishly. "In the bathtub."

Nani rolled her eyes up and took a deep breath. On the one hand, UCLA. On the other, total havoc wreaked upon some poor unsuspecting pair of foster parents. "Come on," she told Lilo, and Lilo reluctantly followed her down the hall.


End file.
